Similar
by Captive Nightingale
Summary: After Marie called the two "similar" Allen just can't seem to get Kanda out of his head. As sparks fly between Black Order Academy and Noah's Elite Private Academy, Kanda must win Allen over or lose him forever. Yullen with some TykiAllen!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **If Kanda has clothes on... I don't own D. Gray-Man  
**Note:** ...Hello!!

Similar

_Prologue_

**~Two Weeks Ago~**

The popular hang-out spot and club, _The Ark_, was crowded and loud. Allen stood in the back listening to the blaring music with Marie, who seemed deep in thought. As the song stopped and the band began leaving the stage, Marie spoke up.

"So Kanda is next, huh?"

The massive crowd of people seemed to double in size as the screaming increased and the group Lavi and Kanda played with came out. A song began and the already loud club grew deafening, forcing the white-haired boy to steal a glance at the poor man next to him. If the music was too loud for Allen it had to be much worse for Marie and his impossibly sharp hearing.

"I think I've worked out why you and Kanda are at each other's necks so often…"

"What?" The boy looked up at the tall man whose gaze was fixed on the figure screaming out the lyrics on stage.

"It's because you're so similar."

He gaped. Nobody ever called Kanda and Allen anything less than enemies and now Marie had called them _similar_?!

"Wha-?! You've got to be kidding! Don't put me together with a total idiot like him!" The small boy violently stabbed his finger at Kanda who was now singing the lyrics while standing on some over-sized speakers.

"You're a total idiot as well." Marie suddenly turned serious, "…and yet the darkness surrounding each of you is so deep…"

At this the British teen let his finger drop and the bald man's tone became dark. The Ark seemed quiet as Marie let the silence between them grow too long.

"…I can't see how to pull you out of it. It's frustrating."

Everything around the two was eerily dull and tense. Allen didn't know what to say and it felt as if Marie would not say anymore. He decided to let the topic drop, hoping to never have to bring it up again as the song being played came to an end.

*******

_Okay, so I randomly decided to try writing some fanfiction after reading chapter 185 of D. Gray-Man ^-^! I know that I'm not a very good writer and that my grammar sux (spelling too) but I don't have anything better to do when I get bored. Also, if I do continue this it will turn into lemon X3! So if you feel like it drop a review. _

_~Captive Nightingale_


	2. Meeting

_**Disclaimer: **since Kanda does not wear leather D. Gray-Man is not mine!  
**Note: **I don't really like how this chapter came out =/..._

_Meeting_

_Only those with special gifts are lucky enough to be accepted into the private school, Black Order Academy. The Black Order Academy is where people with exceptional skills are gathered and taught from grade one all the way up through college. In fact, graduates either keep in close contact or teach at the school. To many people… it's home._

*******

Two weeks have passed and Allen still can't get Marie's words out of his head. The small boy thought and thought, but still couldn't figure out how they are alike. _I came up with more differences than likenesses._ He rolled over and sighed.

Two o'clock in the morning. He'd have to get up for school in a few hours.

"Damn." The white-haired boy turned his eyes away from the clock and stared at the photograph of his late adoptive father. "Mana…" he let a melancholy mood wash over him as he gently touched his cursed eye with grotesque fingers. His time with Mana had been short but, Allen had truly loved him.

_I killed him_.

"No!" He quickly sat up and slapped his cheeks. The young teen had decided that after entering Black Order Academy he would start over. After all, Allen wasn't the only one with a haunting past. Most of the other gifted students didn't have very enviable childhoods either.

Unable to sleep, the boy got dressed in his uniform and quickly fixed his messy hair without looking in the mirror. He did that a lot lately. Avoiding mirrors and reflective surfaces is something the fifteen year old has grown accustom to. The boy hated seeing the eerie shadow that never left his side. Always reminding him of what he is going to become.

What he is already becoming…

Silently, Allen Walker slipped out into the hall of the boy's dorm. Nobody would be awake yet and he could slip out without being seen. Carefully, he made his way down the stairs and slid through the double doors that led into the kitchen. That's when he caught sight of the Asian man sitting at the table eating soba noodles. Only one person would be up and eating soba this early in the morning.

"Kanda…" the name slipped from his mouth before he could stop it. Suddenly, Kanda turned his gaze on him, making him feel embarrassed.

"What?" The word was cold and harsh.

"Wh- Why are you up so early?"

The older man looked him up and down. He took in the sight of his black trousers, dressy white button down shirt, and red ribbon which was tied in a loose bow around his collar. The younger boy hid the shudder he got from the icy gaze.

"I could ask you the same thing, _Moyashi_."

Still in a gloomy mood, Allen decided not to pick a fight so early in the morning and took some bacon and eggs out of the fridge. Black Order Academy supplied its students with lunch and dinner but everything else, like breakfast, was make-it-yourself.

Before long, the white-haired boy could no longer stand the dead silence between them.

"I couldn't sleep." Allen knew that Kanda didn't care, but he felt a strange need to talk with the man sitting at the table behind him. He could feel the Asian's cold eyes study his back. Allen didn't think he was going to get a response and was surprised to hear the uncaring voice speak up.

"I'm always up this early."

"Huh?" The boy stole a glance at the clock above the arched doorway. It was four in the morning. "You're up this early everyday?" He looked at the dark-haired man.

"Isn't that what I just said, stupid _Moyashi_?" Kanda gave him a daft look and Allen had to bite his lip to stop himself from making a snide remark at the unwanted nickname. He really didn't feel like arguing with Kanda.

"Why?" Allen studied the older male.

"It's none of your damn business, fucking brat." The Japanese man cleaned up and left the kitchen only to come back into the room abruptly. "Pay attention to what you're doing! The whole dorm will smell like burnt eggs." Then he was gone.

"What?" Allen remembered that he was in the middle of making his breakfast and turned to see the eggs combust into flames. "Oh, crap!"

***

The other inhabitants of the dorm began to groggily file into the kitchen just after the grey-eyed boy finished off five bowls of _Lucky Charms_. He had given up on the charred bacon and spontaneously combusting eggs.

"G'mornin…," the red-head's greeting was cut off by a large yawn, "…Allen. How long have you been up?"

"Good morning, Lavi. Only a few hours." He smiled up at his senpai.

"Couldn't sleep." It was more of a statement than a question, but Allen answered him anyway. "Next time you can't sleep come to my room." Lavi winked as he jokingly flirted with the younger male.

"No, thanks." He returned the devilish grin Lavi was giving him. When Allen first came to Black Order Academy, Lavi was one of his few friends. The two often got into trouble together and would even flirt with each other on occasion. The red-head was also the one to drag Allen to The Ark for the first time. That was when he met Kanda Yuu.

Allen would never admit it out loud, but when he first saw Kanda up on stage singing, he admired him. The man had made everyone in the club listen to his song and dance along with the beat. His entire presence demanded the crowd's attention. He had certainly gotten Allen's.

Unfortunately, when Lavi took Allen to meet him after their performance Kanda opened his mouth and the magic wore off. He had a worse attitude than Cross, the man/devil that was made Allen's guardian after Mana's death. _Master_, as he demanded to be called, watched over Allen for a few years, giving basic tutoring, before dropping him off at the academy and disappearing.

Allen sat and chatted with Lavi as he ate his breakfast. "I almost forgot, Allen! The band has another gig at The Ark this weekend and_ I_ have a drum solo this time!" He took another bite of his slightly burnt toast. Neither of the two were very good cooks. "You're coming, right?"

"Sure." Allen knew that Lavi would force him there, so he just agreed.

The boys continued to plan their weekend until it was time to go their separate ways. School would be starting soon, and Lavi was already in college with Kanda while Allen was only in high school. They called their goodbyes over their shoulders as they both headed in different directions.

***

_Allen seems like a Lucky Charms person to me... dunno why... just does...  
Opps! Still no lemon D=! You must wait XP!  
Like I said above I don't really like this chapter and I'm sure I made quite a few errors... I hate commas...  
For others that obsessively read the DGM manga: Hiatus?! I nearly died when I saw that! Finally we begin to learn about Kanda and it goes on hiatus!Like I didn't go into withdrawn when it stopped for like 3 months DX!! -sigh- I'll just have to be good and wait T-T  
Next chapter will probably be from Kanda's point of view (cuz I love him and its more fun =D)_

~Captive Nightingale


	3. Reverie

_**Disclaimer:** If Kanda isn't having perverse thoughts every time he sees Allen, DGM isn't mine.  
**Note: **Sometimes my imagination runs wild after I read yaoi… I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing.  
**Warning:** Our beloved sex god, Kanda, swears often and has a tendency to stare at Allen's ass ^^!_

Reverie

"Yuu! I'd like to introduce you to someone!" The stupid rabbit came running up to him dragging some clumsy boy behind him. "This is Allen Walker." Lavi purposely tossed the small boy into Kanda "He just transferred to the academy!"

The tiny figure quickly jumped back and nervously apologized to the older male while staring down at his feet.

"Che." The Asian clicked his tongue and looked away from the two. "I'm not fucking interested in your new toys."

"Aw. Don't be like that Yuu!" The red-head snaked his arms around the new kid's scrawny neck. "You'll scare him away!" He nipped the boy just under his earlobe.

"Lavi?!" The boy called Allen turned bright red and broke away from his captor. His eyes quickly met Kanda's harsh glare and darted back down to his feet, embarrassed.

The _baka usagi _was still laughing at the boy's reaction when the waitress, Eliade, caught his single green eye. "Strike!" He darted off leaving Allen and Kanda with a wink and _Don't wait up_. Apparently he didn't know that the older woman was already dating Professor Krory.

Allen stood awkwardly by Kanda, not knowing what to say to the singer since he didn't seem to be very social. "So… your name is Yuu?" The teen thought that asking a name was a safe topic and was surprised to see dark, violent eyes turn on him.

"It's Kanda. Call me by my name again and I'll cut out your tongue." The cruel words left his mouth before he could stop them. Allen couldn't figure out why Kanda would have such a crude response to someone accidentally saying his first name.

The Japanese man let his eyes sweep over the short boy in front of him. He wore knee high black boots, a white T-shirt with a black jacket that was left unzipped, and a pair of semi-tight jeans that hugged the boy's thighs. He briefly stopped his examination to mentally slap himself. Why was he looking at the brat's thighs?! _Next I'll be checking out his ass! _

Kanda continued to look the boy up and down as his mood worsened. At first it looked like the sprout had pale blond hair but under closer inspection it was actually a pure white that reflected the club's colorful lights. He also had a pretty face. The older male had already noticed that the brat had grey eyes, but now he was seeing how large and innocent looking they were. Then Kanda saw it; the red scar of a curse mark stretching down the left side of the younger boy's face. He also noticed that the boy was wearing dressy white gloves.

Allen could feel the dark as midnight eyes looking him up and down, checking him out. He suppressed an unexplainable shudder of what he would later recognize as a sign pleasure. The burning gaze moved about his face and made him suddenly self conscious when it stopped on his scar. Allen restrained the urge to move his gloved hand to his face.

Suddenly, glasses breaking and a loud slap could be heard from the other side of The Ark, and Kanda could barely make out the sight of Lavi. The rabbit had one hand on his swollen red cheek and the other raised in front of him in a weak defense. The pretty blonde waitress, Eliade, lifted a tray and tossed it at the idiotic red-head who just barely dodged it.

In full retreat, Lavi rushed through the crowd, making his way back to his two friends.

"I'm out." The Asian shot a quick glance at the _moyashi_ and gracefully weaved his way through the dancing mob and out of the club, leaving Allen alone.

"Aw! Yuu left us." Lavi pouted as he closed the last couple feet between him and the small boy.

"Is he always like that?" Allen thought aloud. The man he now knew as Kanda was so confusing. He left Allen feeling ashamed, angry, embarrassed, confused, lonely, and something else that he couldn't put his finger on. Something that was dark, hot, passionate, and craving to be unleashed.

He quickly buried that last feeling as best he could.

"Don't worry about him." Lavi slapped Allen hard on the back. "I think he likes you, Allen."

***

Yuu Kanda sat underneath the cherry blossom tree located in the courtyard between the high school and college campuses. His bad mood had caused him to skip class, and he knew that nobody would bother him here. He was infamous for cutting not only classes, but anyone who tried to drag him back to them. That was one of the main reasons he decided to attend this stuck up "gifted" children's academy. They let him carry his sword, Mugen, with him since it was involved in his special skill.

He was, after all, a prodigy when it came to swordsmanship. So far no one, no matter how trained or old, has beaten him.

Kanda began falling into a deep meditation when a familiar face with innocent grey eyes made its way to the front of his mind.

"Damn _Moyashi_…" he grumbled before opening his dark, cold eyes. Meeting the brat in the kitchen this morning was unfortunate. _…Or was it?_ "Shit." Ever since the stupid rabbit introduced the frail looking boy to him, Kanda became unsure of what he really wanted. He knew that Allen was attractive for a boy and the type that people naturally wanted to protect… but what did that mean?

Unable to concentrate on meditation, Kanda stared up at the refulgent sky. He wasn't particularly fond of the weather but the gentle breeze rustling his long black hair felt nice. He could feel some of the tension leaving him as he closed his eyes and relaxed. Something he didn't do very often, especially when he was in public.

The period had gone by quickly, and soon the courtyard was filling up with students. As the others saw him, they cut wide arcs to avoid coming close. _Smart. _Kanda smirked to himself.

Still unwilling to put up with a teacher's pestering, he decided to stay where he was. Nobody would come looking for him. Kanda tilted his head and something silvery caught his jet-black eyes. Allen was sitting in the back window seat of his class, rushing to jot down notes.

The memories of their early encounter came rushing back.

***

Kanda had heard the quiet footsteps but disregarded them quickly, so he was surprised to hear a familiar voice call his name. Reflexively, he looked up in time to see a pale face flush a lovely shade of red. It _almost_ made him want to laugh.

"What?" He responded in his usual harsh tone.

"Wh- Why are you up so early?" Allen stumbled over his words a little.

Unable to stop himself, Kanda let his gaze wander about the small boy's figure. The _moyashi_ looked so damn good in his uniform, that his dark eyes couldn't help but undress him. He could just imagine how smooth the pale skin beneath the white shirt would be, how amazing it would _taste_. Kanda wanted to bind Allen's thin wrist with the silky red ribbon and push him back onto the counter where he would remove the black pants and---

_What the _fuck_ am I thinking about?! _The man shouted in his head as his lower body stiffened a little. He shot the intoxicating boy an icy glare and turned his attention back to his food. Unable to ignore the little shutter Allen gave, Kanda was no longer hungry. Well, at least not for soba…

"I could ask you the same thing, _Moyashi_." He said without looking up from the food that he could no longer taste. Surprisingly, Allen didn't respond to his taunting.

After a slightly uncomfortable silence, Allen spoke up. "I couldn't sleep."

He knew that the boy didn't expect an answer but Kanda felt a strange need to talk with the bean sprout. Dark, hungry eyes scanned Allen's back, drifting down to his buttocks. _Fuck!  
_

"I'm always up this early." The Asian replied after forcing his eyes away from Allen's--- _Damn it! Why can't I stop looking at his ass?!_

"Huh?" He turned his head to look at the clock, giving Kanda a nice view of his jaw line. He wondered what it would be like to kiss Allen there. "You're up this early everyday?" The innocent grey eyes stared at him. What would it be like to have those eyes stare passionately up at him from beneath?

Kanda could feel himself getting hard again.

"Isn't that what I just said, stupid _Moyashi_?" Kanda wanted to get away from his temptation.

"Why?" Sparkling grey eyes studied him, turning him on even more.

_Damn, I need to get out of here._"It's none of your damn business, fucking brat." Kanda rushed to clean up and practically ran from the room. Halfway down the hall he could smell the eggs Allen was making burning. _Damn, Moyashi!_ He did a U-turn and poked his head into the kitchen, keeping his lower body hidden behind one door. . "Pay attention to what you're doing! The whole dorm will smell like burnt eggs." Before waiting to see if Allen was going to burn himself or not, Kanda rushed out into the cool early morning air, hoping that it would help his burning erection.

***

Suddenly, Allen turned his head and Kanda knew that the boy felt him staring. Breaking out of his nightmarish reverie, the long raven haired man quickly got up and skulked away. Putting up with annoying teachers and the _baka usagi_ was better than being forced to relive the morning's hellish events.

***

_Who would have thought that was what Kanda was _really_ thinking about last chapter? (I didn't even know until I wrote this…)  
So I have a vague idea of where this story is going, but I'll probably change it soon since I tend to make it up as I go along.__  
Well I don't have anything to say so if you feel like it drop a review._

~Captive Nightingale


	4. Poker

_**Disclaimer:**__ DGM is not mine… and unfortunately neither is Kanda. But if he was… leather, boots, and duster coats only! (Shirts are prohibited… unless it's a _**really**_ sexy shirt.)  
__**Warning:**__ None… wow… I don't think Kanda curses in this one… shocking.  
__**Note:**__ …Special thanks to my psychotic Spanish teacher who lets me get away with twice as much stuff than anyone else… I kind of wrote this during her class…_

_Poker_

Allen had felt the eyes on him for a while now, but was too afraid to look. It felt like the heated gaze was searing his skin, setting him aflame. Working up some courage, Allen glanced out the window and saw the man clad in black staring at him from beneath a cherry blossom tree.

_Kanda…_

The samurai felt Allen returning his stare and quickly turned to make his way back to the college buildings.

"What was Kanda doing there?" Allen accidentally said aloud.

"Walker, something you want to share?" Professor Reever tapped him on the head with a book.

Allen blushed and shook his head.

"Start reading from page fifty seven."

"_Yes_…"

***

"-len! Allen!"

"Ah! Yes?" Allen shot Lenalee an apologetic smile.

"Geez, Allen! Don't space out like that! No wonder Reever-sensei scolded you." The pigtailed girl said half jokingly.

"Sorry. I was just thinking about something…"

"About Kanda." It was more of a statement than a question.

"What? No! I…" The pale boy blushed noticeably.

"He was staring at you!" she giggled. "It's just like those books I've been reading lately."

Allen remembered the petite girl's new interest in boy love novels. A secret that Head Master Komui, her over protective brother, didn't know about.

"What's your relationship with him, Allen? He stares at you an awful lot." She grinned wickedly. "You don't have a boyfriend you aren't telling me about, right?" Lenalee inched closer. "Right, Allen?"

"It's not like that…" His blush deepened.

"But you want it to be!" The girl with violet eyes squealed, getting the attention of everyone in the study hall.

"Shh! Lenalee!" Allen turned a vibrant shade of red. "I don't know what you're talking about. Kanda hates me." He felt as though he was cut to pieces as he said the words he thought to be true._ It's not like I _want_ him to like me… right?_

"Tsk tsk, Allen. He totally likes you, _too_." Lenalee beamed at the thought. "Kyaa! It's so romantic!"

"Lenalee~!" Allen pleaded as she once again drifted into her own world.

***

"Tyki-pon." The eerie man with a large smile plastered on his face called the tan teacher's attention.

"Yeah, Earl?" Tyki responded in an irritated tone. One of his students thought it would be funny to steal his last few cigarettes, and by the time Tyki tracked him down, they were all gone. _I'll have to contact his parents and inform them about his "accident" later._ He narrowed his golden eyes and ran a hand through his dark, half long hair. _I hate parents. They always ask too many questions._

"I have a new assignment for you." The Earl stated, letting Tyki's attitude slide this time.

"Stealing another student from Black Order Academy?" He took the cream colored folder the fat man held out to him. Opening the file, he examined a candid photograph of a pale, white haired boy with large grey eyes. The left eye had a red curse mark reaching down the side of his face. "I've never seen this type of curse mark before."

The Earl nodded.

"His left arm also shows signs of disfigurement."

"Hm?" Tyki moved the photo closer to his face and squinted. The bit of skin that showed between the white glove and shirt appeared to have a red scaly texture. "Interesting..." _It's been awhile since I've had a fun play thing._

"His name is Allen Walker. Fifteen years old. He currently attends Black Order Academy and lives in the dorms. His parents abandoned him and he was taken in by Mana Walker at the age of seven. Five years ago, Mana died a mysterious death and the boy was put in the custody of that _detestable_ Cross Marian. A few months ago, Cross dropped him off at the Black Order and disappeared."

"So, I just have to get this Allen kid to transfer here?"

"Yes."

"Any limitations?"

"You have permission to use _any_ means necessary. We can't let this one get away."

Tyki grinned evilly as his personality switched. _No limitations this time? Excellent._

"Consider it done, Earl Millennium." The man with sinister golden eyes tucked the folder inside his coat and quietly slipped out of the room.

"Allen Walker, huh? Seems like a pretty _fun_ kid."

***

Lavi was thoroughly surprised to see Kanda skulk into the classroom half way through fourth period. He was positive that the samurai wouldn't come back for another period or two. Their teacher, Arystar Krory, rightly kept his mouth shut as the scowling man took his seat next to the redhead. Only the bravest students looked back as he came in.

As Krory-sensei assigned them work and left the room to fetch some materials from down the hall, Lavi turned to Kanda.

"Hey, Yuu. I didn't expect to see you this morning." He smiled brightly at the man who only glared back.

"Say my name again. I_ dare_ you." The glare darkened.

"Ouch. Bad mood."

"_Che_." Kanda turned back to his desk, got out a paper and pen, and began to absent mindedly scribble down words.

Lavi always wondered how Kanda managed to get passing grades when he never seemed to pay attention or do work. Professor Krory, or "_Kuro-chan"_, as Lavi liked to call him came back into the room and he quickly got started on his own work, ignoring Kanda's mindless scribbles.

***

Kanda was still numbly jotting down words when the period ended, and everyone stood up to leave. Ignoring the stupid rabbit that sat on his desk, Kanda finished whatever he was writing. Lyrics came naturally to him even though he never paid much attention to what he was writing down. All he did was move his hand.

Lavi yanked the paper Kanda was writing on out from under his arm. After examining the new lyrics, his single emerald eye widened in shock.

"Wow. They're really good this time." He folded the paper and tucked it into his pocket. "I'll match some music to it and we should be able to perform it on Saturday." The redhead smiled deviously. "Everyone will be surprised."

The raven haired man gave a questioning stare. He didn't really read what he wrote so he had no idea what Lavi was talking about.

"It's such a pretty _love_ song Kanda. Who would have thought you were capable of writing this." The teen placed his hands on his cheeks and wiggled his hips. "It's sooo romantic!" He squealed in a girly voice. "I always knew you had a thing for Allen!"

"What?!" Wanting to know what he had absently scribbled down, he reached for Lavi's pocket and missed when the teen danced out of the way.

"Kyaa! Yuu-chan is a pervert! Did you see him grab at me? Kyaa! Kyaa!" Lavi yelped, once again in a girlish tone. The redhead darted from the room laughing with a murderous Kanda at his heels.

***

Allen walked the streets around the dorm trying to remember the way to the supermarket. He once again finished off the _Lucky Charms _and was forced to go buy more.

"_You know the rules, Walker. You finish it, you buy it." Daisya Barry, the head of the soccer team, scolded as he bounced a ball back and forth with his knees. "I want to be able to eat a bowl tomorrow morning, so I suggest you go now before it gets dark." The older boy with weird purple lines on his face smiled and continued to kick the ball down the hall to his room without waiting for Allen's response. _

The small boy sighed and paused as a butterfly floated past him.

"Yo!" An unfamiliar voice called from behind Allen, causing him to jump. "Boy! You dropped something."

Allen turned around and saw a man with unfashionably thick glasses, messy black hair, a stained white shirt, and ratty jeans. _I didn't think there was anyone like _that_ in this area._

The odd man took a long drag of a cigarette and held out a familiar deck of cards.

The pale teen patted his back pocket, searching for the deck he always carried. _When did it fall out?_ He wondered.

"You play poker, boy?" The mysterious stranger asked.

"Yes?" He wasn't sure where this was going.

"Let's have a game then."

"Here?"

"Why not?" The vagabond sat down on the ground and started shuffling the cards. "I must warn you though, I'm quite good."

***

"A Royal Straight Flush." Allen beamed as he tossed down his hand. "I win…again. You owe me six boxes of _Lucky Charms_." He smiled sweetly.

_The face of an angel with the soul of a devil._ The man thought to himself.

"You cheat." He accused.

"So do you." Allen shot back, smiling still.

"Yeah, but _I_ didn't win."

"Then you aren't a very _good_ cheat." The devilish smile broke through the angelic facade. "Six boxes… unless you want to play another round…" Allen's black side began to bubble up to the surface again.

"I'll give for now." The stranger declared as a bead of sweat ran down his face. He collected the cards and handed the deck back to the closet demon. "Come on, Cheating Boy A. Let's get this over with so I can walk you home. Wouldn't want any business men to have at ya." He joked lightly.

Allen watched as the odd man started walking in the same direction they just came from.

"Isn't the store this way?" He asked, pointing towards where he was headed earlier.

"Nope." The man with messy hair lit up another cigarette. "It's this way. A little directionally impaired, are we?" He chuckled as the cheating boy's face took on a pink tint.

_Allen Walker._ _Definitely a fun kid._

***

_And yet another chapter done. I wrote this in my sixth period Spanish, so it isn't the greatest…  
Tyki-pon finally enters… Tyki-pon… *laughs hysterically* Every time I hear that I just can't help but laugh._

_I can't figure out why but Allen seems like a _Lucky Charms_ person… O_o? Does anyone else get that feeling?  
So… this took longer than usual since I wasn't very motivated to type it all out, but the next should be quicker since I have… plans… *evil grin*  
I'm also working on another oneshot right now, but I don't know if I'll ever finish it. I might get around to it if I'm bored… which is quite often…_

_Anyway! Drop a__** review**__ and make me happy =D!_

~Captive Nightingale


	5. First Kiss

_**Disclaimer: **__D. Gray –Man is not mine. If it was there wouldn't be a hiatus… I miss Kanda DX!! –sobs-  
__**Warning: **__Curses and kisses!  
__**Note:**__ Hmm… don't really like the end of this one… w/e I'm too lazy to rewrite it…_

_First Kiss_

The rest of the week had gone by fairly quick. The last time Allen saw Kanda was when he was standing outside the window during Reever's class, but a few times he had sensed a hot glare he couldn't locate. Although he hadn't seen him, Allen had still heard rumors. There was something about the swordsman trying to slash up the art teacher, Froi Tiedoll, and people raving about the band preforming a new song at The Ark on Saturday. Allen wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was fairly excited about hearing the new song.

And about seeing a certain raven haired man again.

***

"Allen! Come on!" Lenalee complained. "If we don't move quickly my brother will notice I'm missing and send one of his crazy inventions after us!"

"I thought he was asked not to make anymore of those after the last _incident_." Allen shuddered as he remembered his first official day at Black Order Academy. The great-inventor-to-be let loose one of his robot designs and it nearly destroyed the boy's dorm. It also nearly destroyed him, but Allen was still too traumatized to go into details.

"Do you really think that will stop him? Allen, let's go! I'll simply _die_ if I don't get to hear their newest song!" The pigtailed girl grabbed his right wrist and started pulling him along at a faster pace.

"Lenalee!" Allen tried to protest against her dragging him, but it seemed to be useless.

---

The two finally made it into The Ark and managed to push their way to the front of the stage when their schoolmate's band started their first song.

"I was right Allen!" Lenalee spoke into Allen's ear so she could be heard. "If we went at your pace, we'd have been late!"

"Sorry." Allen mumbled. He wasn't really listening to Lenalee's scolding though. He was far to busy admiring the Japanese man on stage. He wore only tight leather pants, boots, and a long black duster jacket. Those things could make anyone look hot, but on Kanda… damn he looked like a god! His raven hair was left untied, letting it fall down his back and around his shoulders, a few strands sticking to his face. As he went from an angry screaming to a seductive singing, Allen felt his face flush. He desperately wanted to run his hands along the masculine chest and weave his fingers in the silky hair. Only Kanda could bring out these feelings in Allen, but he didn't know why.

The pale boy recalled his rather one-sided conversation with Lenalee at the beginning of the week.

"_Tsk tsk, Allen. He totally likes you,_ too_." _

"_Too_." Did that mean that Allen likes Kanda? Is that what Lenalee saw when she silently watched Allen watching Kanda? Did he really like the person who seemed to_ hate_ him so much?

A song ended and a new one that Allen had never heard before started.

It started off soft and got stronger. During the soft parts, Kanda sang sweetly, seductively, and quietly, making Allen's head spin. As the words switched from Kanda's native tongue of Japanese and then to English, Allen could swear it sounded like the song was just for him. The pace quickened and soon Kanda was screaming again, but even then it sounded suspiciously close to a love song.

As the intoxicating music came to an end, the entire crowd cheered for more. Allen noted that a few people, girls mainly, were blushing. He became embarrassingly aware that he too was tinted in a light shade of pink. _Damn. _His blush deepened as he realized that Kanda was staring down at him from the stage.

Lenalee, of course, noticed.

"Allen~!" She crooned. "If I'm not mistaken, Kanda-senpai is looking directly at you, after singing a love song that also reminds me a lot of you. Care to explain?" A dangerous grin spread across her face, and Allen wondered if he should tip Komui off about the BL novels. They seemed to be giving Lenalee a black side of her own.

"I'm---" His face turned beat red and he could feel his ears burning. "I'm going to go get something to drink." Before the violet eyed girl could stop him, Allen dashed off through the crowd to the back of the club where drinks were being served, ignoring the heated gaze that lingered on his back. As yet another song started Lavi launched into the drum solo he had been so excited about. Getting a bottle of water, Allen hoped it would cool him down.

---

It had been ten minutes since another band had taken the stage, and now Allen was trying to spot Lenalee. He probably wouldn't have found her if it wasn't for the redheaded teen with a bandana and eye patch standing next to her waving at him. The small boy forced his way through the dancing bodies.

"Hey." He greeted them.

"Allen!" Lenalee gave a patronizing glare. "I can't believe you just left me there! You can't run away from all your problems!" Her foul mood changed instantly. "So about what I said earlier---"

"Hey Allen, do you want to do me a favor?" Lavi asked before Lenalee could back the younger male into a corner. She's became rather scary now that she started reading those boy love novels_… or whatever they are._ She even tried to accuse him of having a relationship with her own _brother_. "Take this water bottle over to the grouch propping up that wall over there." Lavi tossed the bottle at Allen and pointed at the wall Kanda was standing with his back against. He looked to be in an even worse mood than usual.

"Why do I have to---" Allen was cut off as the redhead pushed him in Kanda's direction.

"Good luck!" Lavi shouted over the blaring music.

The snowy haired boy sighed as he ungracefully made his way through the moving crowd. When he was closer to Kanda, he noticed that the samurai was looking at him with a hint of laughter in his dark eyes.

_Great. He's laughing at me._

"Here." Allen tossed the bottle at him and Kanda caught it with ease. In one swift motion, he opened it, pressed it to his lips, and starting slowly drinking it down. The young teen couldn't help but notice the single drop that escaped the corner of his mouth and ever so slowly rolled down and dripped onto his chest.

He almost drooled at the sight.

"What wrong,_ Moyashi_? You look like your going to pass out any minute." Kanda's dark eyes held an unfamiliar dark humor.

_Bastard! He did that on purpose!_

Before Allen could react, Kanda reached out, grabbed him by the collar and pulled him closer. The boy was terrified and oddly aroused at the same time. He could feel the other's hot breath on him as he moved towards his ear to speak.

"Why did you turn from me, _Moyashi_?" He pushed Allen against the wall and blocked the boy's escape with his own body.

"What are you talking about Kanda?!" Allen pleaded as the dark eyed man pushed closer, the other hand reaching around to grip some of the pure white hair. He tugged it harshly and Allen was forced to look up at him with large grey eyes.

"You know what the fuck I'm talking about." Kanda spoke seductively in his ear, the warm breath caressing Allen's neck. He shivered involuntarily and could _feel_ Kanda smirk. Trying to distance himself, Allen pushed further against the wall, but the Japanese man closed the space, pressing his knee between Allen's thighs, separating them.

"Kanda! What _are_ you doing?!" Allen gasped as a mouth clamped down on his neck.

"Whatever the fuck I want." He growled against the usually pale skin, biting it harshly.

Allen was completely mortified. He knew that nobody would pay attention to a couple necking in the shadows, but he was still humiliated by the fact that he was responding to Kanda's touch. That he _liked_ it. That even though he was protesting, he _wanted_ more. That Lenalee and Lavi were probably watching. That they had probably set him up. He wouldn't put it past them.

"Kanda." He choked out while suppressing a moan. "Kanda, stop."

"No." He snarled as he moved to a more sensitive part of the neck, causing Allen to yelp.

"Kanda you need to---Mm!" Kanda claimed Allen's mouth with his own, silencing him.

The lips pressed against his were hot, needy, and slightly chapped. As Kanda's tongue began lapping at Allen's mouth, begging for entrance, he felt like he was drowning. How could he possibly get so turned on by another man?

A masculine body pressed harder against his smaller one, completely crushing him to the wall. There was no longer any room to back up.

Kanda lowered the hand on Allen's collar until he was groping at the boy's chest through his clothes. He brushed over a nipple with his thumb and took advantage of Allen's small gasp. Sliding his tongue into the younger boy's mouth, he yanked on the colorless hair harder than before, tilting his head back more, allowing further access. The older male slid his free hand down the pale boy's side until he wrapped it around to grope his ass.

Allen moaned deep in his throat. The more he kissed Kanda, the more his mind slipped away. He wouldn't be able to resist much longer, and he had to wonderif that was such a bad thing. He had to admit, he enjoyed kissing the older teen. The hands that were once pushing against Kanda's chest now moved to rest on his shoulder and gripped his long raven hair desperately, pulling him closer.

The white haired boy's sudden involvement caused the kiss to go ever deeper, his own tongue sliding against the other. Allen wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck, who then moved his hands down to clutch the younger boy's hips. He grinded against them, making Allen break the kiss shortly to gasp for air.

Nothing else mattered anymore. They could no longer hear the loud club music. They couldn't hear the screaming, dancing crowd. The only thing they could hear or feel was the person in their arms, when suddenly… it ended.

Kanda growled and pushed away, breaking their kiss. He made his way through the moving bodies easily, leaving Allen behind.

Allen could only stand there for a moment, his head resting against the cool wall. After catching his breath he looked back to where his friends were standing, wide eyed, blushing, and completely surprised. That hadn't expected that much from the two.

Deciding not to deal with them, the unsteady boy pushed past a group of chaotic dancers. As his foot caught on a table, he found himself falling, only to be caught by an out stretched hand.

"Hey, watch your step there, Shounen." A tanned man with dark, curly hair and golden eyes smiled down at him from his seat on a high stool. "Though I'd probably be a little wobbly too if I was just pinned against a wall." He laughed and Allen turned a dark crimson color.

_Someone other than Lavi or Lenalee saw that?!_

"I- um…" He began, but didn't know what to say.

The stranger laughed again.

"Don't worry about it, Shounen." The sun kissed man pulled out the stool next to him and motioned for Allen to sit. "Sit and catch your breath for a minute. My name's Tyki Mikk."

"Allen Walker." The small boy introduced himself, climbing onto the stool. For some reason, this man felt oddly familiar.

"I guess you go to school at the Black Order? It's close to here right?" Tyki asked the obviously suspicious boy.

"Yeah, though I'm kind of new. What about you?" He responded, trying to make out this strange man's character. He seemed nice.

"I'm a teacher at Noah's Elite Private Academy. It's also fairly close, though this is my first time coming here." The man's golden eyes stared out at the dancing crowd. "Looks like a pretty fun place."

"I've only been here a few times, too. It's kind of crazy."

"I can tell." The older man chuckled slightly as Allen once again blushed. He liked teasing the boy.

"Allen!" Lavi tackled glomped his friend from behind. "We're leaving Allen, let's go!" He pulled the younger boy off his seat.

"Lavi?! What are you doing?" Allen asked as the redhead put himself between his friend and the Noah.

"Brother found out I'm missing and threatened to release another invention if I'm not back as soon as possible." Lenalee lied. "We have to hurry or the other half of the boy's dorm will be destroyed." The pigtailed girl grabbed Allen's wrist and pulled from the front as Lavi pushed from the back.

The redhead glanced over his shoulder to see the sadistic Noah teacher smiling and waving good-bye to his friend. _Looks like Allen is the next target._ Lavi glared with his single green eye as they exited The Ark.

---

"What are you two doing?!" Allen complained as his friends quickly dragged him back to the dorms.

"That guy was a Noah, Allen!" Lenalee cried. "Never talk to one of the Noah clan. Everyone who does ends up transferring schools! They steal Black Order students!"

"Steal? Lenalee, aren't you over reacting?"

"It's true, Allen." Lavi said, still pushing him forward. "Not only students, but teachers too. A few weeks before you came, Anita-sensei was out with Lulu Bell and then quit to go work at Noah's Private Academy a few days later. Chaoji Han still isn't over it."

"They've also taken Sol Galen, Tina Spark, and Gwen Frere. They were Cloud Nyne-sensei's best students." The violet eyed girl added.

"I heard Jasdevi are trying to get close to Daisya Barry and Professor Krory lately, too." The redhead continued.

"But why would they want me? Nobody even knows if I have a skill or not yet." Allen tried to resist against the two dragging him. He _could_ walk on his own. "Lenalee is the fastest runner on the track team, and Lavi, you're a genius with a hammer in the tech. classes, not to mention your amazing memory! You guys are blowing everything out of proportion!"

"Allen, would you please take this seriously?" Lenalee begged as they finally stopped outside of the boy's dorm.

"Fine, Lenalee. If it will make you feel better, I'll stay away from the Noah." The white haired boy finally gave up. There was no winning against Lenalee.

"Thanks. Well, I better go before brother really does let an invention go." The petite girl smiled as she left Allen and Lavi standing in front of their dorm. "Oh, Allen!" She called back. "You're not off the hook yet! I expect details on that kiss later!" She giggled and finally disappeared into the night.

"I was hoping she'd forget."

"Allen and Yuu-chan sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!" Lavi sang running into the boy's dorm, laughing hysterically.

"Stupid Lavi!" Allen yelled, charging after his so-called friend. Too much had happened tonight, and he really wanted to curl up under the covers and die.

_Why is my life so complicated?_ He wondered as he chased the redhead through the halls.

***

_Poor _Baka Usagi_… I make him run away a lot...  
So I finally had them kiss =D! I have no idea what's going to happen next... I make it up as I go.  
-headdesk- My proof reader drew all over my rough draft…she's so random..._

_Have you ever tried explaining why you like yaoi to a male non-yaoi fan? I just couldn't put it into words…_

~Captive Nightingale


	6. Reflection

**Disclaimer: **DGM is not mine.**  
Warning: **Cursing and kisses!  
**Note:** I dislike how this chapter came out. I've written and rewritten it so many times, that I finally gave up and settled on this one. Sorry it took so long for me to get this out…

_Reflection_

"I'm not going to play this game with you all night, little boy. Name your price and let us be done with this. I'm bored and have something else I'd rather be doing." Road stated bluntly as she rested her cheek in her hand. This uppity brat was beginning to get on her nerves.

"I don't know if you can afford me. The Order paid a good amount of money to get me to join their academy. You'd have to double that amount _at least_." Timothy Hearst crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, grinning at the bored looking girl across the table from him.

"I don't care much for money, so how about I triple it and toss in an added bonus?" The golden eyed girl matched his haughty gaze. "Sign these papers and switch to our academy, and I let you keep all ten of your fingers. Does though sound like a good deal to you?"

"Quadruple it." The cheeky boy demanded, barely flinching at her threat.

"If I quadruple it, I'll only let you keep eight out of ten fingers." Road smiled pleasantly at Timothy. "It's your choice." A triumphant smirk lit up her face as the boy realized the reality of her threats.

"T-Triple is fine." He stuttered, face becoming pale.

"Excellent! Just sign your name on the line."

---

Kanda pressed the gas pedal harder and the sleek black car sped up, blasting through a yellow light. He weaved through the traffic skillfully and made a sharp turn, nearly taking out another car. The raven-haired man cursed as he recalled the reason for his rush.

***

Kanda smirked as Allen suddenly joined in the kiss. As the boy's arms wrapped around his neck, Kanda dropped his hands down to rest on his hips. He grinded against them and chuckled deep in his throat as Allen gasped for air. At the time, nothing else mattered. Their lips were together again and the younger male was becoming more and more aggressive. Kanda opened his eyes for a moment and saw it.

The mirror on the wall adjacent to them didn't hold only their reflection. Just a few feet away stood a dark figure with a white cloak and an eerie smile. Its eyes were like large white orbs that looked as if they saw everything. The smile on its face grew, and Kanda knew that no one else in the club could see the creepy apparition. Its knowing eyes focused on him, and raised its hands. A single lotus flower sat delicately cupped between them. Kanda's midnight eyes widened at the sight of it.

_No._

He growled, then quickly pushed away from Allen. He wanted nothing more than to continue embracing the younger male, but knew that he had to leave. Turning, he quickly left _The Ark_, barely noticing the Noah that sat only a few tables away, watching their every move.

***

"Fuck!" He hit the stirring wheel with his fist. "Damn it! Why is it showing up now?!" The Asian yelled as he slammed on the gas pedal again.

---

"Tyki." Road called after her so-called Uncle as he passed her in the hallway of their home.

"Yes, Road?" He asked, not bothering to turn and face the little girl.

"Let's work together."

"What?"

"Let's work together on your assignment." The spiky-haired girl waved the photo of Allen she stole off of Tyki as he finally turned to face her.

"Why?" He asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Lulu and Skin are working together, and Jasdevi are a team so I figured I'd help you out." The Noah of Dreams smiled pleasantly.

"What about your job?"

"I just finished it tonight." Road grimaced at the thought of that irritating child attending their school. _I wonder if I should have taken one of his fingers anyway._

"No thanks." The tanned man turned and began walking away. Things always got more troublesome when Road was around.

"Why not?!" She called after him only to receive no answer. "Fine, then. It's a game now. The first one to get Allen wins." The small golden eyed girl giggled maliciously as she walked away, staring at Allen's picture almost lovingly. "What a cute new toy."

---

Allen sat on his bed curled into a tight ball. It was almost lights out, but he could still hear a few voices from the common room. The happy sounds drifting through the dorm made him feel worse. The only relief he received was that instead of being tormented by the thought of Mana, now all he could think about was Kanda. The memories of his first kiss crashed back into him, and his face turned a brilliant red. Feeling like a teenage girl, he buried his burning face into his pillow.

"Why did he have to kiss me like that?" The boy asked into the fluff still pressed against his chest. "Stupid Kanda." He muttered as he flopped onto his side. _I'll wake up early and meet him in the kitchen again._ Allen decided as a sudden wave of tiredness washed over him. "I'll demand an answer." He said aloud after a yawn. Feeling a bit better, the snowy haired boy drifted off to sleep.

---

"I saw it again." Kanda stated as Zhu Mei Chan sipped from his tea.

"What?"

"The lotus flower. I saw it again." His midnight gaze lingered on the beaded bracelet wrapped around his wrist.

"Huh?" The old man asked after another drink.

"Would you fix your fucking hearing aid?!" Kanda snapped. "This is important, damn it!" The Asian tried to bite back his anger as the old man adjusted the bud in his ear.

"What were you saying Kanda Yuu?" He set his cup down.

"I saw the lotus again tonight in a reflection." The raven-haired teen repeated himself yet again.

"In a reflection? Has that ever happened before?" Old man Zhu became serious abruptly.

"No." Kanda slipped the bracelet off his wrist and the room was instantly filled with dozens of flowers only he could see. He resisted the urge to put it back on and placed it in the center of the table. "Can you fix these?"

"There is nothing wrong with them. The magic is still intact…" Zhu Mei picked up the beads and toyed with them in his hands. "The reoccurrence could have been triggered by some sort of change." He placed the bracelet back on the table between him and Kanda. "Have you met someone new who you are close to lately?"

"Moyashi." Kanda accidentally spoke aloud the first thing that came to his mind.

"Who?"

"No one." The Asian stood and snatched the beads off the table. Sliding them back onto his wrist, he stifled a sigh of relief as the flowers faded and then disappeared. Silently, he reached for the door.

"You mustn't dwell on it."

Kanda paused.

"It is only an illusion. That flower is an illusion."

A rare tormented expression betrayed the teen's usual uncaring mask as he remembered the day Old Man Zhu first gave Kanda the charmed bracelet. '_Kanda… Do you still see the flower? I see…Let's keep this a secret, just between you and me.'_

"Thanks." He muttered before leaving, knowing that Zhu Mei's hearing aid was already turned off.

---

"Brother?" Lenalee knocked on the door in front of her before poking her head into the room. "Are you awake?"

"Lenalee!" Komui Lee smiled at his younger sister from behind his desk that wasn't covered in papers for once. "What can I do for you?"

The petite girl stepped all the way into Komui's office and stared down at her feet. After a moment of silence she finally spoke. "I saw a Noah tonight." Lenalee refused to look up and meet her brother's worried face.

"Which one?" He gasped. "Please tell me they didn't approach you."

"No. It's not me." The Chinese girl bit her lip, not wanting to have to admit the next part. "Tyki Mikk was talking to Allen at The Ark."

"Wh—" Komui was interrupted as the door suddenly flew open with a bang.

"Headmaster!" Johnny Gill, the new student teacher from the science department, burst into the room with a single sheet of paper in his hand. He pushed past Lenalee and quickly handed it to Komui as he struggled to catch his breath. The man's face grew dark as he read and reread the paper before him. "Timothy Hearst has—"

"Fallen." Komui finished Johnny's sentence with the term used whenever someone withdrew from the Order to join the Noah. "Damn it." The older male sank his face into his hands. "Not another one." He dropped the paper onto his desk and the room grew quiet.

"Brother… Why are they doing this?" The violet eyed girl asked the question that had been on her mind ever since her friends began disappearing, taking a part of her world with them.

"I guess it's about time I told you." The older sibling motioned for his sister to sit in one of the two chairs that occupied the area in front of the desk. Once she was seated, he began. "I assume you know that much like our students, those in the Noah Clan are also 'gifted individuals', correct?"

"Yes."

"Do you also know that the Noah are supernatural beings?" Komui only needed to glance at his sister's confused face to know that she had never heard of it. "The Noah are not normal humans. They're superhuman. Things aren't as simple as they appear, Lenalee. There is magic in this world." He stood and turned to stare out the window. The Chinese man rested his forehead against the cool glass and continued. "The Millennium Earl is a vain and arrogant existence. That man is threatened by our school."

"But why?" Lenalee didn't like seeing her brother so pained. She never would have troubled him like this if it didn't involve one of her closest friends.

"The Earl fears that if we continue to develop our student's skills, they could evolve into something more. In order prevent this, he bribes or threatens students and teachers to switch into the Noah Academy where he slowly drains them." His hand clenched into a tight fist at the thought. _These are my students. It's my job to protect them, yet I can't do anything. I'm powerless. _Komui could feel the slight pain of his nails digging into his palm, but his grip did not loosen. _Damn it all._

"How?" The petite girl's voice was barely a whisper as her eyes stared at her brother's trembling form. She hated herself for being so selfish. She knew that this was a difficult topic for her brother, but she still continued to ask.

"Sorcery." Johnny answered, taking Lenalee by surprise when an uncharacteristic shadow fell across his face. Tapp Dop and Suman Dark contacted him after they had 'fallen' and warned him about the Noah. They had noticed that there was something wrong with the school and investigated it, getting in too deep. A week after they told him about the Earl's secret, they both died. Tapp's death was labeled an 'accident' while Suman was said to have committed suicide.

"Then all those people who fell recently—" The pig-tailed girl stopped mid-sentence when Komui faced her, his dark eyes filled with anguish.

"You cannot tell anyone about this Lenalee. It's dangerous to know too much about the Earl. I didn't want to tell you this, but with the Noah's increased activity, it's best that you know." Komui dropped back into his chair. "You're the only family I have left. I cannot lose you too, little sister."

"I know, brother." Lenalee stood and embraced Komui, attempting to sooth him and hide her own tearing eyes. "I won't tell anyone. I promise."

Johnny watched silently as Lenalee Lee hugged her older brother, her fingers crossed behind his back as she made a promise she had no intention of keeping.

---

Kanda was alone in the kitchen when he heard the Moyashi's soft steps coming down the hallway. _Fuck_. The Asian braced himself for the three things he knew were going to happen next. First, Allen was going to demand an explanation, then he was going to bitch at him, and finally, Kanda was going to do something stupid. _Maybe I can escape out the window…_

"Kanda?" A head of messy white hair peeked into the room.

_Damn, too late. _The raven-haired teen took a deep breath and met the younger male's grey eyes. "What?"

"Um…" Allen's pale skin took on a rosy tint at the thought of bringing up the events from the night before. "Last night…"

"Spit it out, Moyashi."

"Why did you leave so suddenly last night?" The British teen blurted out the question that occupied his mind ever since he was left standing alone in the corner of the Ark.

"I saw something." Kanda responded in a calm voice that no one would believe was forced.

"Saw something?" The snowy-haired teen was obviously surprised by the answer. "What did you see?"

"It's none of your damn business." He got up from his seat at the table, smirking to himself when the Moyashi's face became red with anger. _And now, he bitches. _

"What do you mean 'it's none of your damn business'?! _You're_ the one who stole _my_ first kiss out of nowhere, BaKanda! You're also the one who left me standing alone and confused! I'll never hear the end of this from Lenalee. I _demand_ a proper explanation!" Allen was fuming. He couldn't believe that Kanda would do something like that then try to brush it off. _Who the _hell _does he think he is?!_

"So you want a proper explanation, hmm?" Kanda quickly crossed the room to grab Allen by the shirt then pushed him down onto the table. _Step three, I do something stupid._ Before the boy could make any noise of protest, the dark-haired teen crushed the younger male's lips with his own. As if picking up from where they left off, Allen threw his arms around Kanda's neck, weaving his fingers into the now loose hair and pulling the body on top of him closer. The grey-eyed boy parted his lips and let the older teen slide his tongue past them. His rage from earlier was completely forgotten.

Allen opened his eyes for split second and immediately froze, surprised when Kanda mimicked his actions. The other male's eyes were also locked on their blurred reflection on the aluminum refrigerator's door. The metal didn't reflect much more than a vague image, but the eerie shadow that stalked him could still be made out. _I should have been more careful!_ The white-haired teen scolded himself and looked up at Kanda's emotionless face. The Asian was staring directly at the apparition as if he could see it too. _That's impossible. I'm the only one who can see it._

"Is that," he pointed at the cloudy figure smiling back at them, "a proper explanation, Moyashi?"

***

_Once again, I'm sorry this took soooo long! I've been a bit busy with school and life in general. I promise the next chapter wont take six months ^^' Also, my other story should be updated sometime within the next week or two._

Does Kanda even wear that bracelet anymore? I noticed he has one in volume 2 (also on the volume 15 cover) and thought 'Eh. Might as well use it!', but it's kind of hard to tell if he still has it because of the new outfits...

~Captive Nightingale

**'The delicious happy fluffy pink cupcake of redundant happiness' says: Review!  
**


End file.
